Calming Down
by Ashabadash
Summary: This is after Shawn and Lassiter find Juliet and Alice in room 413. ShawnJuliet


**This is my first Psych fic! The idea just hit me when I watched Scary Sherry. I think Juliet and Shawn are cute together, so here we go.**

**This is after Shawn and Lassiter find Juliet and Alice in room 413.**

**WARNING: Spoiler for Scary Sherry.**

* * *

**Calming Down**

"Now you're going to die for sure!" Alice screamed, the demonic echo of her voice screaming throughout the room.

"I don't think so!" Juliet growled, socking the other girl in the eye. Alice fell to the ground and made no move. The blonde held up the axe that she was earlier attacked with and yelled. "You are under arrest you crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy bitch!" just as her partner and Shawn bolted through the door. She still held the axe tight in her grip when Lassiter took her attacker out of the room, barely even noticing Shawn try and take it away.

"Hey," he said softly, "I got it," Shawn pulled the axe away from her and Lassiter left with Alice. He put the weapon on the floor and turned back to Juliet.

"You alright?" he said calmly, checking her for injuries, but all that seemed wrong was that she couldn't stop shaking. "Come here it's alright," He pulled her into a hug and waited for her to calm down. As they began to leave, Shawn said. "I…I did not foresee this…" Which, to Shawn's delight, made her laugh loudly.

Outside of Wispy Sunny Pines, they met up with the police and Chief Vick. "What the hell happened in there?" she yelled.

"She's crazy! No, she's possessed, you have to believe me!" Alice's accusations punched Shawn right in the stomach. How dare she say that? She could have _killed_ Juliet!

Or could she have? Shawn wondered if it was even a real axe. He touched the tip. "OW!" he yelled, unaware that everyone took a strange glance at him.

"Give me _that_!" Lassiter took the weapon away.

"What would you have done Shawn, if it was your best friend?" Alice said, before being dragged off by the police.

"Oh no, Gus," Shawn said, before returning into the building.

* * *

Moments later, a laughing Shawn and an angry Gus exited the "haunted" building. "You left me there Shawn; that was rule number five!" Gus yelled.

"Alright, alright, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Shawn pleaded. "Look, if I stayed to help you, Jules just might have…" Shawn stopped though, as they reached Gus's car, because he suddenly noticed that Juliet's green bug was still here. But Juliet was sitting on the sidewalk. "Um…yea, you go on ahead home Gus, I'll…I'll talk to you later." And Gus drove away, leaving Shawn to Juliet.

"I am feeling…" He said in his Psychic tone. "…distress?" He said, sitting beside her.

"Hi Shawn," she sighed.

"Wait! I'm sensing a cure…" Shawn shut his eyes, reaching out into nothingness. "It's…it feels, warm…wet…I, I do believe, your cure is coffee, my dear," Shawn opened his eyes to a giggling Juliet. "And yes, I would love to accompany you."

"Fine," she said. "It's the least I can do, you know, for what you did, you know, up there," she gestured to the building behind them.

"No problemo!" Shawn said lightly. Juliet got up and began to walk down the street, "Um, Jules, drive much?" he said, pointing to the car.

"I'm not really in the mood for driving," she said, still walking. "And you are SO not driving my car!" She called, laughing. Shawn rolled his eyes and ran to catch up with her.

"So…" Shawn said as they walked. "I guess Alice really wasn't a 'shiny happy person' like you said," Juliet replied by smacking her forehead.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I said that!" she said. "It's going to take forever to stop acting like a sorority girl."

"Yea, you're wearing WAY to much pink," Shawn laughed. "But darling your cuticles are amazing!" he laughed, remembering an earlier comment. To prove his point, he took her hand and displayed it in the light from the street lamp. "See!"

Juliet laughed. The two walked the rest of the way to the coffee house talking about nothing of absolute importance. When they got there, Shawn insisted on paying for the drinks, but they didn't stay; they kept walking.

* * *

With no destination intended, the two ended up in front of Shawn's apartment building. "How did we get here?" Shawn asked, strongly confused.

"By foot," Juliet replied. It was pretty late, probably around 10 or 11, and Juliet just realized how tired she was.

…and cold.

Shawn saw her shiver and handed her his coat. "I can sense you feeling cold." He smiled.

"You're sensing a lot from me lately," Juliet said, wrapping the warm jacket around her.

"Yes, we have a very strong connection right now," Shawn said. "I would offer you a ride home Juliet, but I only have one bike helmet and…" Juliet held up a hand.

"I'll just call a cab," she said. She grabbed her razor out of her bag. "Hmm, no service," she said.

"I have a phone in the apartment," Shawn said, and without another word, he leaped up the stairs, Juliet two steps behind him.

* * *

"They'll be here in 2 hours!" Juliet groaned. "One a.m.!" Shawn didn't really reply, but jumped onto the couch and clicked on the TV. "Are you a crazy person?" she asked.

"I've been asked that twice today," Shawn mused. "You're welcome to join me," he said. Juliet shrugged and sat next to him on the sofa.

"You're kidding me," she said as she saw what was on. "Psychic detectives?" Shawn nodded. "Jesus Shawn." Juliet said, yawning. She laid her head on his shoulder and was quickly asleep.

* * *

At One a.m., the cab driver knocked on the door, but nothing could wake the officer and the psychic from their deep sleep.

END


End file.
